Le trépas des jinchurikis
by Sarhtorian
Summary: Des neufs jinchurikis dont la vie se confond avec les agissements d'Akatsuki, trois survivent encore...   Entendez l'histoire de ceux qui sont morts en luttant, jusqu'à la fin.


Salut à tous

Voici des OS sur la fin des jinchurikis. Je fais par ordre chronologique donc on commence par... Yagura, le quatrième Mizukage.

* * *

><p>Yagura : Récit d'une vie maudite<p>

Au moment où j'écris ces mots, le mugissement de la révolte sonne à mes oreilles… Voici un début très commun, mais qui n'a jamais été aussi d'actualité. Il m'importe peu de savoir ce qu'il adviendra de moi, ensuite. Après tout, j'ai commis de très nombreuses erreurs, et perpétré de trop lourds crimes pour qu'on puisse m'accorder un quelconque pardon. J'en suis bien conscient et c'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai, dès qu'elle m'est venue à l'esprit, rejeté l'idée de fuir. En plus, ce n'est pas une chose digne de l'homme que je suis… ou du moins, de l'homme que j'ai été.

Mais vous, qui lirez ces mots un jour, devez vous demander, justement, qui je suis. J'ai signé en bas de page, mais peut-être que le temps aura effacé ce paraphe qui est le mien, aussi vais-je me présenter maintenant en bonne et due forme.

Je me nomme Yagura… J'espère que la seule vue de ce nom ne vous arrêtera pas dans votre lecture, mais si ça devait être le cas, je le comprendrais aisément. Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'on parlera de moi en termes élogieux dans les manuels d'Histoire de demain. Non, je pense qu'on me décrira plutôt en un monstre acerbe et rancunier, n'ayant pour seuls loisirs de se repaître du sang des habitants du village qui l'a vu naitre… Notons, néanmoins, que ce n'est pas totalement faux.

Je me nomme Yagura, disais-je, et si vous me voyiez, la pensée qui viendrait à votre esprit serait sans doute : « Comment un enfant comme lui peut-il être à l'origine des horreurs qu'on lui attribue ? », et la logique voudrait qu'on vous approuve. J'ai dix-sept ans, à l'heure actuelle, mais j'en parais quatre ou cinq de moins, effet probable des mauvais traitements auxquels j'ai eu droit et dont je vous ferai une liste tout à l'heure. En revanche, ne détruisons pas ma légende, j'ai commis plus de crimes en dix-sept ans d'existence que d'autre n'en ont fait en soixante ans… Et je vous avoue que ce palmarès, loin de me déplaire, est une des rares choses qui me fassent encore sourire, aujourd'hui.

Mais commençons par le commencement, et tout commencement de l'histoire d'un homme est sa propre naissance… La mienne ne fut pas souhaité et ne fut pas le fruit d'une union entre deux êtres qui s'aiment, chose que je souhaite à bien des gens pour qu'ils me comprennent un peu mieux, mais vint suite à un acte ignoble, qui a pourtant donné un être plein de talent. Ma mère, shinobi de Kiri, fut capturée lors d'une de ces nombreuses batailles durant une des ces guerres qui ravagèrent, par trois fois, le continent des ninjas. Et je pense que vous avez tous compris ce que subissent les kunoichis quand elles tombent entre les mains des ennemis. C'est un mot qui fâche, qui traumatise, et je ne le prononcerai pas… J'ose espérer que vous avez compris de quoi il s'agissait, car je ne compte pas lever ce que je considère personnellement comme un tabou.

Mais les souffrances qu'a ressenti cette femme m'indiffèrent complètement et je suis même particulièrement satisfait qu'elle les ait vécues, car sinon, je n'aurai pas pu vivre. Et puis, dieu merci, d'après ce que j'en sais, il n'y avait ce jour là qu'un seul homme, ce qui m'a permis d'identifier aisément qui était mon père.

Vous devez comprendre maintenant que je partais dans ce monde injuste et cruel sur de mauvaises bases. N'étais-je pas déjà le symbole de la blessure indélébile de ma propre mère ? Et dans la culture populaire des ninjas, cela me désignait déjà comme une sorte de « fruit pourri », chose aberrante vu que je n'étais que le résultat, bien malgré moi, de l'acte. Pourtant, c'est bien à cause de cela que ma mère eut l'idée de se venger du village qui avait engendré celui qui l'avait fait souffrir (je parle de mon père). Et quelle meilleure idée que de créer une arme humaine capable de balayer un nombre élevé de vie en un temps réduit à partir de son propre fils ? Peut-être qu'il y en avait d'autre, mais elle n'y pensa pas, ou, plus vraisemblable, ne voulut pas y penser. C'est pour cette raison que je devins un Jinchuriki.

Je n'ai moi-même aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, même si je me souviens d'à peu près tout ce que j'ai vécu de l'âge de quatre ans à aujourd'hui, mais au fur et à mesure que je me renseignais, alors que j'étais à l'apogée de mon pouvoir, j'ai pu établir le scénario de cette journée, où sonnait mon premier anniversaire.

Durant une de ces journées si semblable à toutes les autres, alors que je gazouillais paisiblement dans ce qui était mon lit de l'époque, une personne vient m'arracher à cet endroit chaleureux pour m'emmener sur une pierre dure, froide et inconnue. Cela m'incommoda, du moins, je le pense, car comme je vous l'ai dit : Qui peut se souvenir de sa vie à cet âge ? Certainement pas moi, ce qui fait que je ne peux que spéculer sur les impressions qui furent les miennes à ce moment, si tant est que j'en eu. Quoiqu'il en soit, je reçus à ce moment un présent… De prime abord, on pourrait croire qu'il était empoisonné… Et dans un certain sens, il l'était car il me confinait dans ma situation de paria. Mais en revanche, il fut aussi pour moi d'un très grand réconfort dans les heures les plus sombres, et c'est grâce à lui que j'attins finalement un poste à ma mesure… et qui devait m'aller à merveille, selon moi, bien qu'étant la marque de départ de la plupart des horreurs qu'on dit sur moi…

Mais je vous rassure, tout à commencer bien avant. Etre un jinchuriki n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. La raison fut la manière dont je fus élevé, et quand vous l'aurez découverte, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je fus aussi terrifiant… Mais je n'espère pas que l'on me plaigne. Ce que j'ai fait, j'en suis fier, car tous ceux qui ont souffert le méritaient. Je veux juste vous montrer ce qui se passe quand on mélange : démon, mauvais traitements, et rancune tenace. Pour vous décrire cette évolution, je vais vous raconter comment j'ai grandi.

Mon premier souvenir doit remonter, comme je pense l'avoir déjà dit, à mes quatre ans. Et je vous assure que tout est clair dans mon esprit. Je me souviens de tout… TOUT, vous dis-je. Donc, ne craignez aucune interruption. Vous verrez le commencement et vous verrez la fin… Vous serez mes juges, mais je serai immunisé à votre jugement, car je serai mort bien avant que vos yeux parcourent cette feuille. Prenez en cela l'assurance que je ne vous cacherai rien…

Mo n premier souvenir, donc, se présente de manière simple. J'ai quatre ans, et je me trouve dans une salle vide, grise et déplaisante. En face de moi, deux individus dont je tairai le nom, afin de respecter moi-même la loi, promulguée par moi et moi seul, de ne plus prononcer leur nom dans le village et dans tout le pays de l'eau, parce que leur rôle fut de faire de moi un monstre sanguinaire et assoiffé de pouvoir prêt à tout pour défaire les ennemis qui oseraient se frotter à Kiri. Ils étaient des shinobis, vous l'avez compris, chargé de cultiver la graine de porteur de démon que j'étais alors.

Pour ce faire, plusieurs méthodes furent appliquées, terribles et terrifiantes, qui me traumatisèrent suffisamment pour que j'en tremble encore aujourd'hui. Pour donner quelques exemples, je citerai des « séances de résistances aux différentes sortes de torture ». Sous ces termes qui ne laissent rien présager de bon se cachaient de terribles souffrances que je vais relater ici… Ce sera peut-être dur à lire, mais si ce que j'écris tombe entre les mains de shinobis, je ne pense pas que mes lecteurs seront horrifiés…

Imaginez-vous à l'âge de quatre ans, encore frais de l'innocence de la jeunesse, à une époque de la vie où on ne connait quasiment rien des malheurs qu'elle peut vous apporter, devoir subir des violences physiques (étirements des membres pour « renforcer les muscles », introduction d'un bout de métal rouillé par un coup de kunaï savamment calculé dans mon flanc, et extraction de ce même bout de métal à main nues sans anesthésie aucune en écartant la chair d'une main gantée… Et tant d'autres choses qui feraient paraître cette dernière torture, en comparaison, comme une boisson fraîche un jour de chaleur), et des sévices psychologiques ( obligation d'exécuter de petits animaux après les avoir nourris et élevés de mes propres mains, durant une période donnée, vision de personnes horriblement estropiées, ou de cadavres pourris… Et inhalation de l'odeur de ces derniers…). Tout cela pour m'habituer à cet univers violent et impitoyable dans lequel vivait les shinobis.

Si vous êtes quelqu'un de sensible, vous avez peut-être sauté ce dernier paragraphe. Je vous comprends, même si je n'ai que très peu décrit ce que j'ai subi, car cette série de traitement qui pourraient avoir pour seul rôle de vous faire cracher vos tripes ne peut être considérer comme envisageable sur le jeune sujet que j'étais… Pourtant, c'est bel et bien ce que j'ai vécu pendant deux longues années, environ. Et j'ai survécu, tout en gardant ma raison et le contrôle de moi-même. Prouesse tout simplement inimaginable chez un enfant normal…

Mais justement, je n'étais pas « normal ». Et cela, je le découvris lors d'un de mes rares moments de repos, sur le sol froid d'une cellule. Je me réfugiai alors dans mes pensées, et me retrouvai souvent devant une créature, qui aurait du me tétaniser mais qui me sembla bien moins terrible que tout ce que j'étais en train de vivre. Et force est de reconnaître que j'eus bien raison, car cette créature, dont je ne connus l'identité qu'un peu plus tard… Car c'était un biju, Sanbi, aux trois queues comme son nom l'indiquait, particulièrement blasé du monde shinobi et qui fut ma seule source de réconfort.

Nos positions respectives furent d'abord comme celle d'un petit gamin et d'un vieux sage, et puis, au fil des années, nous devînmes des égaux à peu de choses près dans nos conversations. Et plus encore, de véritables amis, qui, à défaut d'en pouvoir trouver auprès de ses semblables, se rejetaient sur une tierce personne qui n'avait rien à voir sur le plan physique mais qui avait des modes de pensées à peu près similaires. Enfin, je dis ça, mais mon mode de pensée se calqua au sien puisque il était la seule « personne » avec qui je parlais, c'est pour cela que nous pûmes atteindre un état d'osmose particulière, qui m'éleva au rang de Jinchuriki parfait. J'étais alors le premier réceptacle à accomplir cette prouesse, avant qu'un autre porteur du démon ne réussisse. Mais, revenons à cette cohabitation qui fut la notre.

La voix grave de Sanbi fut comme celle du père que je n'avais jamais connu. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que ce biju a vu, et voit encore aujourd'hui, en moi l'image d'un lien entre lui et le monde des humains. Un des rares représentants, de cette espèce qui le haïssait, avec qui il pouvait parler, vu que je n'étais pas encore manipulé suite à un endoctrinement, qui était toujours de mise dans la société ninja. C'est lui qui me conseilla à l'époque de supporter en silence ma souffrance, afin de mieux ruminer ma vengeance pour laquelle il jura de m'apporter tout son soutien… Et il ne manqua pas à cette promesse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après ces deux années, durant lesquels, je vous l'ai dit, j'ai résisté mentalement patiemment. Et l'on me sortit de cette tourmente… Ce n'était pas par pitié, mais parce qu'on jugeait que je devais mettre en pratique mon « entraînement », car, oui, ce que j'ai vécu fut catégorisé comme un entrainement.

Trainé jusqu'au palais du Mizukage, dans le plus grand des secrets, on m'habilla pour l'occasion. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis vêtu d'une tenue absolument identique, mais à ma taille, à celle que j'eu à ce moment. Un t-shirt noir à manche dite « de maille », un pantalon de même couleur rentrant dans des bottes marrons me remontant jusqu'aux genoux, un long col vert descendant jusque à un point un rien en dessous de mes épaules, et une ceinture de tissu vert émeraude autour de ma taille. Voici ce qui constituait, et constitue, aujourd'hui encore, l'essentiel de mes habits.

C'est donc ainsi que je fus amené devant un individu portant un long manteau blanc et un couvre chef qui était celui du Mizukage, je me trouvais en face de feu mon prédécesseur… mais il était encore vivant. Après avoir congédié tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, il m'expliqua que j'étais une arme, et qu'en tant qu'arme, je me devais d'éliminer les ennemis de Kiri… Il me signifia que je serai directement à ses ordres et que je devrai commencer à basse échelle, donc me cantonner à l'enceinte du village.

Je me souviens de lui comme d'un homme patient, mais non moins terrible. Il était un calculateur redoutable, et n'avait jamais d'hésitation quand il prenait une décision, quel que soit la gravité de cette dernière. Il me donna plusieurs livres, contenant des listes de nom et d'information, assez longues, et m'expliqua que pendant quatre ans, je devrais traquer toutes les personnes se trouvant sur ces listes, car elles symbolisaient un danger pour le village. Bien évidemment, mon rôle était de faire en sorte qu'elles ne « dérangent » plus… Donc, en gros, je devais tous les tuer sans me poser plus de question que cela.

Mes premières victimes furent celles que le Kage mit en tête de liste, à savoir les deux shinobis qui avaient veillés à mon entrainement. Ils étaient au courant de trop de choses et de fait, si une envie de trahison les prenait, et dans ce monde, il n'y a pas besoin d'être un ninja pour savoir que c'était monnaie courante, ils pouvaient révéler de trop nombreuses choses compromettantes. Donc, il fallait réagir préventivement et je dus les éliminer… Ce fut très simple, car, ils ne se pensaient pas une cible de leur supérieur, et donc, ils ne se méfièrent pas. Je m'introduisis donc le soir chez eux, et les égorgeais dans leur sommeil, m'appliquant bien à viser l'endroit d'où jaillirait le plus de sang, car, je le confesse bien volontiers, j'avais besoin d'au moins ça pour me soulager.

Et pendant le temps qui m'était imparti, je me fis un devoir de faucher toutes ces vies. Puis, une fois que j'eus bien nettoyé le village de Kiri, je passais au-delà. J'enchainai les missions d'assassinat à travers tous les pays. Que ce soit Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo ou d'autres villages, je m'introduisais et je traquais mes proies jusqu'à ce que je les élimine. Je connus bien des revers, mais je réussis, tant bien que mal, à m'en sortir en vie.

Je vais éluder cette période de ma vie, qui ne vous apportera aucune information. Après tout, je n'ai fait qu'accomplir encore et encore les mêmes choses, suivant un schéma bien défini, que, je vous l'assure, vous ne désirez pas connaître. Ce fut l'occasion pour moi de fuir un peu cette société pourri qu'était celle de Kiri… Mais, au fur et à mesure que je voyageais, je comprenais que partout les jinchurikis étaient traités d'égales manières… Ou presque. Celui de Kyubi de l'époque, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, qui étaient une de mes cibles, m'ayant par ailleurs échappée, vivait heureuse. Et dans un autre village aussi, il y avait des bons traitements, mais j'ai complètement oublié lequel c'était… Bref, j'eus cette période de liberté, ce qui me permit d'acquérir quelque chose qui devait beaucoup me servir par la suite.

A l'âge de dix ans, on m'ordonna d'arrêter ces missions d'assassinats, et on me fit comprendre que je devais me concentrer sur le contrôle de mon biju. J'étais certes lié d'une solide amitié avec celui-ci, mais le contrôler me prit près de deux ans, car c'est le temps qu'il me fallut pour gagner, plus que sa sympathie, son respect, signe que j'étais enfin digne d'accéder à son chakra en toute liberté.

Pour ce faire, je dus, tout d'abord, apprendre à utiliser mon chakra dans l'espace où je discutais avec mon biju. Vu que j'étais coupé de tout ce qui était matériel à ce moment, et donc de mon propre corps, source principale de mon chakra, ce fut un exploit que je réussisse… Sanbi m'apprit plus tard qu'au fur et à mesure que l'on vieillissait, cet exploit devenait vite une formalité. Mais, j'avais fait les choses par moi-même plutôt que d'attendre bêtement, et cela me réjouit grandement, fierté personnelle pour la réussite en elle-même, mais aussi parce que cette dernière signifiait que si j'en avais la volonté, je pouvais influer sur la force des choses, et que je n'étais donc pas prisonnier de mon état de jinchuriki haï.

Cette étape achevée, je dus résister à l'assaut de Sanbi, épreuve qu'il m'imposa. Ceci était aussi dans le but de prouver que j'étais digne de lui… Vous êtes vous déjà retrouvé en face d'un biju qui vous charge ? Eh bien, ne souhaitez pas d'un jour en tenter l'expérience, car c'est une terreur qui vous tord les tripes. D'abord, une masse de chakra arrive, puis vous vous rendez compte que quoi que vous fassiez, rien ne marche. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à essayer vainement d'esquiver les assauts, qui sont très variés, allant de coups de poing aux techniques élémentaires, en passant par un énorme rayon d'énergie qu'on appelle la « Biju-Dama ». Comme de juste.

Mais je résistais vaillamment (Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vraiment le choix) et je passais cette épreuve. C'est vous dire quel être exceptionnel j'étais déjà alors. La dernière étape fut de m'habituer à utiliser le chakra de Sanbi sans trop abimer mon corps. Je vous écris ça en quelques lignes, mais il m'a fallu deux ans pour réussir le tout. Ne croyez pas que je me plains, le résultat était plus qu'à la hauteur du travail fourni, et je possédais le pouvoir qui me permettait de m'installer au sommet de la hiérarchie militaire du village de Kiri, donc au poste de Mizukage. Et c'est ce qui arriva, puisque je suis maintenant le Yondaime Mizukage.

Mais, je ne suis monté au pouvoir que suite à un ultime acte d'effronterie. Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement à me faire marcher sur les pieds, vous en conviendrez. Vous DEVEZ en convenir, d'ailleurs. A l'âge de douze ans, en effet, je marchais dans la rue, désertée par les passants, qui ne voulaient pas du tout se trouver en ma compagnie. C'est donc dire si j'avais de la place… Pourtant, je n'étais pas seul, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître. Une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait à contresens… Nous nous croisâmes comme sans nous voir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me bousculer.

Vous imaginez bien que la paix que j'avais alors n'était du qu'à la crainte qu'inspirait mon statut de jinchuriki parfait… Aussi, si on se permettait de me marcher sur les pieds sans que je réagisse, cet état de fait s'achèverait. Je me retournai, donc, furibond, prêt à faire payer son sans-gêne à cet individu douteux. Nos regards se croisèrent et je fus terrifié… Oui, terrifié par ses yeux rouges comme le sang, qui me glacèrent le mien. Je restais paralysé pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Ces yeux rouges… m'ont secoué plus qu'ils n'auraient du le faire. Ils hantent encore mes rêves aujourd'hui, des rêves où je ne suis qu'un simple pantin, dont les fils sont tirés par ce mystérieux individu que je ne devais plus croiser, par ailleurs… Des rêves ? Non… Ce n'est qu'un seul même rêve que je refais chaque nuit depuis cette rencontre.

Toujours est-il que suite à cet épisode de ma vie, j'ai pris conscience que je devais garantir mon invulnérabilité… Et pour cela, j'avais déjà la force, mais celle-ci ne suffisait pas. Je me suis donc attaqué à quelque chose d'encore plus puissant… Le pouvoir... Un pouvoir inébranlable et exhaustif qui devait se trouver entre mes mains…

A Kiri, à cette époque, le détenteur du pouvoir était le Mizukage, troisième du nom, rappel inutile, mais que je tiens à préciser. C'était à donc à lui que je devais le prendre, ce pouvoir. Et il existait une méthode bien précise en ce temps-là. Méthode que, vous comprendrez, pour garantir ma sécurité, je dus abolir quand je devins le quatrième chef de l'histoire du village de la brume… Ce moyen était de défier le chef du village dans un combat singulier. Je reconnais que c'est assez sommaire. D'autant plus que cela désavantageait les chefs de guerre expert en stratégie plus qu'en combat… Néanmoins, dans le monde shinobi, la force est une chose que personne ne doit négliger ce qui expliquait l'existence de ces défis. Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs, que dès lors que j'acquis mon titre, il ne servait à rien de maintenir ces procédés vu que personne ne peut vaincre un jinchuriki parfait en combat régulier. Par combat régulier, j'entends un combat singulier, bien évidemment.

Cette règle que je vous annonce est on ne peut plus vrai, et j'en veux pour preuve qu'à ce jour personne ne m'ai jamais vaincu, pas même mon prédécesseur que je défiai donc. Notre affrontement, je ne compte pas le décrire… Retenez juste qu'à la fin, je me tenais debout, son cadavre à mes pieds. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'occasion pour moi de me venger d'une rancœur personnelle, car c'était le Sandaime Mizukage qui avait ordonné qu'on me traita comme on l'a fait. Mais ne l'ais-je pas dit ? Peut-être bien, mais la mémoire des hommes étant ce qu'elle est, je préfère me répéter pour que s'imprime bien en vous cette histoire qui est la mienne. Je le revois encore gisant à terre, agonisant, me fixant dans les yeux en essayant de prononcer un mot, dont il ne parvint à dire qu'une seule syllabe :

« Sha…Sha… »

Je ne sus jamais ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il avait vu en fixant l'éclat de mes yeux… En revanche, peut-être était-ce du à une personne dont je sentais la présence mais dont la localisation, malgré tous mes talents de pisteur, me resta inconnue. De toute façon, je n'avais senti aucune menace, et j'étais trop occupé à me préoccuper de ma victoire. Car après tout, c'est là que commençait mon règne.

J'ai commencé, vous devez le savoir, car je ne doute pas qu'on en parlera beaucoup quand on parlera plus tard de l'histoire de mon village, à réformer singulièrement les règles de mon village. Je voulais d'abord le rendre plus fort, mais aussi, par ce même biais, infliger des souffrances égales à celles que j'avais vécues à ses habitants. J'imposais donc des changements… Mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, la période qu'on nomme « Ere de sang du village de Kiri » a commencé avant mon règne.

Je dis ça, car j'imagine bien qu'on reliera cette ère directement à moi dans l'avenir ce qui n'est pourtant pas totalement le cas. L'examen Genin fut en effet le fait de mon prédécesseur, pas du mien. En revanche, j'ai fortement durci le protocole d'accomplissement des missions et de la vie même de mes shinobis. Les trois premières règles que j'instaurai étaient :

-Toute personne gênant le bon déroulement d'une mission se déroulant pour le compte de Kiri devra être éliminé. Ceci s'appliquant pour toutes les sortes de missions et que la gêne soit volontaire ou involontaire.

-Tout shinobi souhaitant arrêter sa carrière de shinobi de son plein gré sera exécuté pour trahison. Cette règle exclut cependant : les estropiés ne pouvant plus se mouvoir ou exécuter de mudras, les ninjas de plus de cinquante-cinq ans, ainsi que ceux ayant plus de trois milles missions, réussies, à leur actif.

-Tout shinobi de Kiri a droit de vie ou de mort sur ses subordonnés, s'il l'estime nécessaire. Néanmoins, en cas d'exécution, il faut apporter des raisons claires au Kage qui jugera de lui-même si elles sont valables. Toute raison non valable expose à un blâme au ninja, pouvant aller de la prison à la mort.

Et j'en ai fait promulguer des dizaines d'autres à coté. Cela contribuera sans doute à ma légende maudite, mais je l'ai fait, non pas uniquement par plaisir, mais surtout parce qu'il fallait assurer à Kiri un avenir radieux. Et quoi de plus radieux qu'un avenir où l'on est tout-puissant ? Qu'on ne m'accuse pas d'avoir affaibli mon village par mes lois, car ce serait une accusation fausse et sans fondement.

En revanche, je reconnais qu'il y a eu un affaiblissement de Kiri, à cause de villageois insurgés, qui organisèrent des révoltes. Il y en eu un certain nombre durant mes cinq années de règne, mais la plus importante fut celle menée par les sept épéistes de la brume. Un corps d'élite datant d'une période précédant d'une centaine d'année s la création du village de Kiri. Mais ils ne savaient pas que parmi eux se cachait l'un de mes plus fidèles agents. Le « squale du brouillard sanglant », le bien-nommé Kisame Hoshigaki, qui assassina lui-même, en ma présence, son propre maître, Fuguki Suikazan, un traître que j'aurais éliminé de toute manière tôt ou tard. Grâce à ses informations, je pus déjouer les plans infâmes de ces épéistes qui profitèrent d'une attaque d'un autre clan, extérieur au village, les Kaguyas, pour s'enfuir.

Mais j'étais déjà las à cette époque de ces révoltes que je ne comprenais pas… que je n'ai jamais comprises, en fait. Et j'ai été obligé de faire un exemple, car ainsi, je décourageais les futures révoltes, et je montrais que mon pouvoir était intact. Je fis exécuter absolument tous ceux qui s'étaient révoltés, à l'exception de ceux qui avaient préféré changer d'avis et avaient combattu les Kaguya plutôt que fuir. Je n'épargnais aucun des membres de ce clan. Je m'étais toujours méfié des personnes bénéficiant de pouvoir héréditaires, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fit jamais quelque chose pour me convaincre qu'ils étaient prêts à me servir.

Néanmoins, je rendis quand même hommage à ceux qui avaient péri en combattant, et, preuve de la magnanimité qui est la mienne mais que l'histoire aura préférée effacer, je n'en doute pas, je fis ériger un monument pour Jinin Akebino et Kuriarare Kushimaru, deux des sept épéistes, qui étaient tombés sur le mauvais adversaire, en l'occurrence, moi-même, et avait péri sous mes coups.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je l'ai déjà dit au début, résonne encore le tumulte d'une tempête de haine. Ceux qui cultivent l'idée de se révolter sont des nuisibles qui veulent du mal aux innocents s'étant conformé à mon système… Et de ce fait, je vais devoir les éliminer… Mais, vous qui avez lu, vous avez compris que je ne le fais que pour éviter de retomber dans mes souffrances d'autrefois, et que cela justifie mes actes.

J'en arrive à la fin. Peut-être complèterais-je plus tard ce récit… qui saute bien des passages que j'aurai pu vous raconter. Mais vous le savez, le temps presse, et l'ennemi arrive… Alors, je vous dit adieu, à vous qui lirez ce feuillet. J'espère que vous avez été honorés de pouvoir découvrir ce que je fus réellement.

Ainsi s'achève mon récit.

Yagura, Quatrième Mizukage du village de Kiri.

Je repose ma plume, satisfait. Mon histoire est consignée, et les rumeurs de la révolte viennent de nouveau gronder dans mes oreilles. Je me lève de ce bureau, je m'écarte, et prend mon couvre-chef de Kage que j'avais négligemment posé sur le dossier de ma chaise. C'est en tant que chef de mon village que je vais mater cette révolte… Et cette fois, je ne serai pas aussi gentil. Les hommes seront exécutés, les femmes enfermées dans des prisons, et les enfants seront endoctrinés pour devenir de bons shinobis tout à ma solde.

J'esquisse un sourire, et me tourne machinalement vers le miroir qui se trouve à gauche de cette pièce ovale. Je me contemple… Mes cheveux gris coupés courts, à l'exception d'une mèche qui me tombe presque devant l'œil droit, mes yeux, couleurs améthyste, sans qu'une pupille soit visible, mes vêtements, parfaits pour le combat… Tout cela me caractérise, et je sais que ces attributs terrorisent nombre de villageois…

Je me concentre un peu plus sur le bruit qui parvient à mes oreilles. Les cris de rage, de douleurs, le cliquetis des armes de fer, et leur entrechoquement, les noms de technique hurlés… Bref, un mélange m'indiquant que la bataille fait rage entre mes fidèles et les insurgés… Je jubile, car pour quelqu'un de détesté, je compte de nombreuses personnes prête à donner leur vie pour moi. Hm, peut-être me suis-je un peu fait passer pour quelqu'un qui allait être sur le point de mourir dans mes écrits… Ce qui est on ne peut plus faux. J'ai l'habitude des révoltes, et une de plus ne me fait pas peur. N'ais-je pas repoussé celle des épéistes, tuant deux des leurs par la même occasion ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. C'est un homme, il porte quelque chose de lourd, il est seul et il se dirige vers mon bureau… Il a l'air décidé, je ne sens aucune peur en lui. Conclusion logique, c'est l'un de mes hommes et pas un de ces fichus rebelles. Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau, et je prends le feuillet où j'ai raconté mon histoire, je le roule et le place dans un tube en fer, qu'au moins, il puisse subsister en cas… d' « incident ». J'ai à peine le temps de le cacher dans un tiroir que déjà on frappe à ma porte.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre… Je sais déjà qui c'est. J'ai reconnu son pas familier… Mais il était sensé être en mission pour moi. Aurait-il déjà fini ? Ce serait étonnant, car même pour un shinobi de sa trempe, j'avais compté au moins… une semaine de plus. Mais il est déjà là, et comme par hasard, en pleine révolution, révolution mené par les épéistes du brouillard dont il fait partie… Ca fait un peu trop de coïncidences pour que je sois content de le revoir.

Il entre. Homme de grande taille, portant l'armure des jonins de Kiri, une immense épée entourée d'un long bandage accrochée dans le dos, la peau bleue, comme les cheveux bien dressés sur sa tête, le regard acéré et ce sourire aux dents en pointes, toujours l'air féroce, prêt à dévorer sa proie, c'est bien Kisame Hoshigaki, épéiste utilisateur de Samehada.

-Bonjour, Seigneur Mizukage. Dit-il d'une voix grinçante.

-Je te félicite, Kisame, fais-je. Réussir à revenir ici, alors que les épéistes sont sensés être en fuite et recherché à l'extrême, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Vous fatiguez pas avec vos compléments, vous n'êtes pas satisfait, car vous pensez que c'est à cause de moi que la révolte a lieu.

-Effectivement, ça m'a traversé l'esprit… Mais, je consens à ne plus faire planer ces doutes, si tu vas tempérer tout ça.

-Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres ordres qui m'obligent à partir du village.

-D'autres ordres ? D'AUTRES ORDRES ? MAIS C'EST MOI QUI TE LES DONNE, TES ORDRES, PAUVRE IMBECILE.

-Ca, c'est que vous croyez.

Je le regarde, mon chakra écrase mon bureau qui tombe en morceau. Il me regarde avec ce sourire qu'ont absolument tous les épéistes avec les mêmes dents en pointe, que je lui arracherai bien, s'il était à ma portée. Je passe la main sur mon arme… Un grand bâton noir, à deux extrémités en forme de crochet. L'une est plus épaisse que l'autre, me permettant ainsi de l'utiliser comme une arme contendante, et sur la partie la plus épaisse une fleur de lotus trônant fièrement, symbole d'un savoir ancestral et enfoui dans les limbes du secret le plus absolue. Je l'ai acquis, en suivant un chemin tracé par mon biju. Un ancien jinchuriki avait, en effet, été en position de cette arme et l'avait dissimulé pour que seul un de ceux qui, à son instar, étaient l'antre du démon à trois queues puisse la récupérer, ce que j'ai fait à l'âge de huit ou neuf ans. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, je ne me préoccupe pas de ce souvenir… Mais plutôt de ce fichu pseudo-subordonné qu'est Kisame Hoshigaki.

-Très bien, lui dis-je d'un ton grinçant. Tu peux partir.

Il ne répond pas… Il m'ignore en plus. Etonnant qu'un homme comme lui agisse comme ça. Aurait-il un proche en danger, retenu en otage ? Hm, Kisame ? Plié sous la menace de l'exécution d'un quelconque ami ? Hun, hun, hun, autant dire que les jinchurikis sont des privilégiés ultra-respectés et adulés dès la naissance… C'est complètement impossible. A moins qu'il n'ait remarqué que je commençais à le juger gênant, ce qui m'aurait amené, triste obligation s'il en est, à l'éliminer.

Il marche à reculons vers la porte. Oui, bonne idée. Je lui aurai déchiqueté le dos, s'il avait eu l'audace de se retourner. Son regard est terrifiant, mais le mien ne doit pas beaucoup lui envier. Bon, je reconnais qu'il a un air singulièrement plus effrayant que le mien, mais c'est injuste, j'ai le visage d'un gamin, et lui d'un requin assoiffé de sang, c'est dur de tenir la comparaison. Ouvrant la porte, l me fait néanmoins un dernier signe de tête avant de disparaître derrière la porte… Et je reste seul, devant mon bureau en miette, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne suis pas spécialement affecté par cette trahison, mais je sais que je vais devoir me battre dans très peu de temps… Et je me sens un peu las, je vais encore devoir remettre à leur place des imbéciles qui n'ont de toute manière aucune chance.

Kisame est parti, en fait, il était venu juste pour me signifier qu'il me laissait en plan. Non, mais j'apprécie ce genre d'attention, après tout, maintenant, mon autorité est telle que même ceux qui désertent viennent pour me le dire. Si ce n'est pas avoir un contrôle total de ces hommes, ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une dizaine de minutes après que Kisame s'en soit allé, je sors de mon bureau et je sors du bâtiment. Je contemple avec délectation ce village en flamme. Je me réjouis toujours quand je vois la capacité des hommes à détruire tout ce qu'ils ont érigés. En bas, la foule remue, des cris grossiers fait pour inciter chacun à faucher plus de vies… Hm, il n'y a que des shinobis dans cette foule. Oui, les civils ont du être évacués… Dommage, qu'y-a-t'il de plus jouissif que de tuer un innocent incapable de se défendre en le torturant lentement, le temps qu'il se sente bien mourir ?

Je descends sans discrétion, par le gigantesque escalier, au bas duquel ont lieu les combats, qui mène au palais du Mizukage, bien en vue de tous ceux qui s'affrontent, les cris redoublent quand on me voit. Mes fidèles ne sont pas en bonne posture mais ils se défendent jusqu'au bout. La garde meurt mais ne se rend pas… De toute façon, je tuerai ceux qui se rendent, donc finalement, la garde ne fait que mourir, mais ne risque pas de se rendre. Il faut bien rendre au dicton sa grandeur originelle.

Cette révolte, je sais par qui elle est menée. Par les mêmes qui ont échoué la dernière fois… Enfin, ceux qui ont survécu. Ca en fait quatre… Quatre des sept épéistes de la brume, s'entend. J'arrive au niveau de la foule. Le bruit des combats cessent, momentanément… Le temps que chacun s'écarte de mon chemin, de peur de se faire attaquer. Au moins, ils savent tous qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre chance contre moi. Je m'avance, vers la source de chakra la plus puissante des environs. Là se trouvent mes adversaires. La foule se fend en deux devant moi, et se referme derrière, les combats reprenant directement, et j'émerge sur une place ronde, la plus grande de Kiri.

Les trois ninjas sont là, ils devraient pourtant être quatre… Mais, ils sont prêts à m'affronter. Je sens leur colère malgré la distance, une vingtaine de mètres, qui nous sépare. Ringo Ameyuri, Jinpachi Munashi, et enfin, le plus terrible d'entre tous, de la plus grande des lignées, reconnu comme un véritable génie par tous ceux qui ont croisé sa route, Mangetsu Hozuki, un ninja exceptionnel… Mais peut-être pas autant que je le suis moi-même. J'ai éliminé Jinin Akebino, le manieur de Kabutowari, et Kushimaru Kuriarare, l'utilisateur de Nuibari. Kisame est parti… Et Zabuza a du fuir après leur premier coup d'état car je ne le vois pas. A moins que ce misérable assassin ne se soit caché pour mieux me surprendre.

Le tumulte de la bataille se calme… Déjà ? Je jette un regard autour de moi, et je serre les dents. Les rebelles ont submergé mes hommes. Pourtant, personne n'ose s'attaquer au quatrième Mizukage. Mieux, ils s'écartent tous de moi, sans doute par peur de prendre un mauvais coup durant l'affrontement qui ne va pas manquer d'arriver.

…

Un affrontement ? Moi contre les trois ferrailleurs ? Hun, hun… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Quelle bonne blague ! Ils peuvent être aussi forts qu'ils le veulent, c'est la puissance d'un démon qui coule en moi, ils n'ont aucune chance. Leur force se base sur des attaques tranchantes ou contendantes, et contre moi, qui bénéficie des pouvoirs de protection du chakra de Sanbi, et qui donc suis quasi-immunisé contre ce genre d'attaque, c'est particulièrement inutile.

-Tu vas mourir, ici, Yagura, m'assène Ringo. Nous allons venger nos camarades que tu as éliminé.

Dieu que c'est stéréotypé comme réplique… T'as pas autre chose, épéiste de pacotille ? Mais je suis beau joueur. Subjugué par les mots de cette pauvre pomme, je me permets de l'ignorer superbement pour me concentrer sur Mangetsu. Ce dernier me regarde calmement… Il n'a pas l'air de me craindre. Comment ose-t-il ? Je suis le Mizukage, quatrième du nom, soit on m'obéit, soit on me craint. Il n'y a pas de troisième option possible.

-Yagura, dit-il, tu t'es trop égaré dans ta folie… Nous sommes là pour t'éliminer… Mais je te promets un procès équitable si tu te rends.

-C'est trop gentil, fais-je en serrant les dents.

Mon arme fend l'air, et écrase cet enfoiré arrogant. Effort inutile, mais ça impressionne toujours les spectateurs. Inutile, car la force des Hozuki est leur don de liquéfaction corporelle. En buvant une quantité X d'eau à intervalle régulier, ils sont capables de transformer leur corps en eau sans que cela leur coute le moindre cout de chakra… Mais il y a un moyen de contourner cette technique. Et je vais devoir utiliser ce moyen pour en finir avec Mangetsu.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'un des deux autres se lancent à l'assaut. Bien sur, il ne peut pas permettre un combat régulier ? Mais quel malpoli ! Ringo a ses armes dans les mains. Les lames « Kiba », deux épées jumelles équipées d'excroissances courbes aux parties distales du centre. Ce sont des œuvres en matière de sidérurgie…. Euh… « Chakratique ». Elles furent en effet imprégnées de chakra foudre en étant forgées à un tel point qu'aucun apport en chakra de foudre n'est exigé au manieur… En clair, il faut retenir qu'elles tranchent très bien… Quand elles sont bien maniées, évidemment. Et, comme j'ai énormément de chance, Ringo est le meilleur manieur sur les cinq générations d'épéistes qui ont vu la présence de « Kiba » parmi les épées légendaires.

Je me concentre, et une aura de chakra, dû à Sanbi, m'entoure. Ah, ah, résistance maximale, essaye un peu de trancher ça. Les deux lames fendent l'air comme pour répondre à cette provocation qui n'a pourtant pas dépasser le seuil de mes pensées. Les lames crissent sur mon chakra… J'ai mal aux oreilles, et je vois le sourire de Ringo, réponse à une grimace qui vient de se peindre sur mon visage. Non… C'est pire qu'un sourire… Il ricane, cette enflure. De mon bâton, je lui assène une attaque transversale. Il saute et esquive sans aucune difficulté. Je refais deux-trois mouvements pour l'atteindre avec mon arme mais il évite tout. Son ricanement commence dès lors à se changer en rire… Qui s'étouffe gracieusement dans sa gorge quand mon poing, entouré de chakra de Sanbi donc plus dur que l'acier l'atteint dans le ventre. Il est repoussé, mais ne tombe pas, un peu de sang perle à ses lèvres. Je lui retourne un sourire, pendant qu'il me fusille du regard.

-Alors, mon petit Ringo, on se fait avoir ?

Cette voix, ça aurait pu être une de mes provocations, mais le ton de la question est à peine moqueur, et vient de la flaque humaine qui est revenu sous sa forme d'origine. Mangetsu se met entre son camarade et moi, un rouleau à la main. Il va, à tous les coups, me sortir une technique ancestrale transmise de génération en génération et bla bla bla. C'est toujours comme ça quand on affronte un ninja avec des pouvoirs héréditaires. A chaque fois, ils ont des techniques secrètes qu'ils sont censés être les seuls à connaître et au final, ils sont ceux qui la maîtrisent avec le moins de maestria parmi douze autres shinobis qui eux-aussi maîtrise la technique en question. Enfin, contre Mangetsu, il vaut mieux que je m'attende au pire, car il n'est pas du genre à agir à la légère.

Il ouvre le parchemin et applique sa main dessus… Il invoque une arme ? Son Hiramekarei ? La fumée dégagée par l'invocation m'empêche de le voir dans un premier temps, mais une sorte de d'ombre ultra-rapide en émerge. C'est lui, mais, il bouge trop vite pour utiliser un truc aussi peu maniable que son épée habituel. De toute façon, je suis invulnérable avec ma protection de chakra, du moins partiellement.

Mangetsu arrive au contact, et frappe de la pointe de son épée mon armure, avec suffisamment de force pour me faire perdre l'équilibre, me faisant tomber à terre, sur le dos. Il… il a utilisé Nuibari, l'épée de Kushimaru… C'est ça qu'il a invoqué ? Il a osé reprendre la lame de l'autre macchabé… Et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Encore une invocation ?

Oui, un autre nuage de fumée se dégage du rouleau, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'ai la joie de recevoir un coup de hache sur le ventre. Le chakra de Sanbi me protège, mais il a ses limites. Car, bien sur, Mangetsu ne s'est pas contenté de l'épée de Kushimaru, Nuibari, il a aussi pris celle de Jini Akebino, Kabutowari… ce qui signifie que la hache qui m'a touché est relié à un marteau. Et le choc vient. L'épéiste frappe sur le bord plat de la hache avec le marteau, permettant à la première arme de passer outre de ma protection. Et le tranchant me fait une blessure de profondeur moyenne. Un peu de sang filtre… Une seule réaction possible pour quelqu'un comme moi, pour qui la douleur n'est qu'un outil de plus pour intensifier l'envie de combattre.

Le chakra de Sanbi filtre à travers tous les pores de ma peau. La gangue repousse Mangetsu pendant que je me relève. Une de mes techniques de jinchuriki parfait se met en place. Je vais leur montrer ce que c'est que d'atteindre la quintessence du contrôle d'une bestiole pareil. La lueur du chakra oblige mes adversaires à se protéger les yeux, pas prévu, mais pratique.

-Sanbi no Kotetsu ! L'armure de Sanbi !

Le chakra se condense de plus en plus. De plus en plus solide, il passe du plan immatériel au paln matériel, et dans une explosion, c'est l'épiderme de Sanbi qui se trouve au dessus de mes habits, me protégeant ainsi d'absolument toute attaque… Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'a réussi à la percer, donc j'imagine que ça me protège de toutes les attaques. Cette « armure » apparait simplement comme une carapace d'écaille de couleur bleu qui se met sur moi. Ma tête, elle, est protégée par un casque semblable à la tête de Sanbi, d'une magnifique couleur turquoise.

En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Ringo et Mangetsu, qui me fonce dessus. Et cette fois, Hozuki a bien SA lame. Bon, je reconnais que c'est balèze sa manière d'utiliser les sept épées de Kiri. Non, mais, parce que si on met Samehada ou Kubikiri Hocho, le gros hachoir de Zabuza, dans les mains de Ringo, ça tient pas, il n'a pas assez de force pour les porter… Alors que Mangetsu, lui, non seulement, il peut les porter, mais aussi les utiliser comme un véritable expert. Alors, c'est dire s'il est bon avec Hiramekarei.

D'ailleurs, il va bientôt arriver. Non, il est arrivé. Nous sommes à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Nous nous regardons comme deux fauves blessés, bien qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait reçu de dommage significatif. Nous nous jaugeons, sans attaquer… Je sais que nous sommes pareils, plus nous mettons de temps avant de lancer l'assaut, plus l'adversaire est redoutable. Le vent souffle, et dans un même élan, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, tout en sachant, l'un comme l'autre, que ce sera bref.

-Hiramekarei, Gekiha ! rugit Mangetsu. (1)

Un halo de chakra entoure alors son épée, et gonfle, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un gigantesque poing. Ce dernier fonce sur moi. Je décris alors un arc de cercle avec mon bâton… Derrière la fleur de lotus, une légère trainée de poudre… J'y transmets alors une grande quantité de chakra. C'est l'une de mes techniques les plus puissantes. L'arc de cercle s'illumine, d'une lueur verte, et je hurle vers le ciel. Alors, un immense rayon de chakra, de même forme que l'arc de cercle dont il est issu, jaillit pour heurter le poing, qui ne peut lutter contre cette déferlante, utilisable uniquement parce que le chakra de Sanbi est quasi-illimité. Un humain normal n'aurait jamais eu assez de chakra pour utiliser cette technique.

Mangetsu reste ébahi une seconde. Juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour l'atteindre, mes doigts, se finissant, grâce à mon armure, en griffes d'écaille, chargé de chakra. Et, je frappe, de toutes mes forces, de toute ma violence, en déchainant mon envie de le supprimer. C'est le seul moyen de l'atteindre. Lui envoyer des décharges de chakra pur. Le choc affecte plus ses organes. Son nez se met à saigner, et du sang coule de sa bouche. Il est rejeté fortement… A un tel point qu'il valdingue littéralement. Il atterrit en grognant à coté de Ringo Ameyuri qui avait préféré ne pas se méler de ce court duel.

-Enfoiré ! hurle à mon attention le ninja aux épées jumelles.

-Kof…. N… Non… Kof. N'y vas pas, Ringo, articule difficilement Mangetsu.

Mais il est déjà trop tard. Ses lames rencontrent mon armure, et ne font même pas une éraflure. Cette fois, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer avec un simple coup de poing dans le ventre. Mes mains, ou plutôt mes pattes griffues, attrapent à même le fer, les épées de l'épéiste, et d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, je lui fais lâcher la garde de ses lames, et l'expulse un peu plus loin, mais à peine… Je lui lance sa première lame de toutes mes forces. Il esquive. Je lui lance la seconde. Il esquive de nouveau… Mais il ne m'esquive pas… Non, il n'y arrive pas. Je suis bien trop rapide. Je me déplace jusqu'à lui à ma vitesse maximale, prêt à frapper.

Nos regards se croisent… Il doit voir que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Je vois qu'il prend conscience de ce qui l'attend. Mais… il n'y a pas de peur en lui, comme s'il s'y attendait. Ca, je peux le comprendre. Quand on se bat contre moi, le premier conseil que je peux donner est de se préparer à l'idée de mourir… Et là, il admet sa mort et il l'accepte. Ca m'irrite. J'ai dit qu'on m'obéissait ou qu'on me craignait… Pas qu'on acceptait la mort que j'apportais. Décidément, jusqu'à la fin, il m'aura porté sur les nerfs.

Ma main pénètre son torse, comme si c'était du beurre. Emporté par l'élan, avec la force du biju en moi, aucune chance qu'un mur me résiste, alors un simple corps humain, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Je la retire, il me regarde encore, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche et de sa blessure, béante, dans le torse. D'un geste sur, et presque, ma foi, nonchalant, je lui tranche le cou. Son regard se perd dans le vide, tandis que ses muscles lâchent et qu'il s'écroule face contre terre… Enfin, façon de parler, car la face est sur la tête, et la tête n'est plus sur le corps. Je me désintéresse de ce corps déjà froid, et ramène mon attention à Mangetsu qui me regarde d'un air terrifiant. Il n'a pas l'air spécialement peiné par la mort de Ringo, mais je sais qu'en tant que ninja, il doit, et moi aussi, cacher ses émotions sur le champ de bataille. Je sens juste qu'il est prêt à tout pour m'envoyer Ad Patres. C'est beau de se sentir aimer par ses compatriotes.

De toute façon, il peut penser ce qu'il veut, je suis en nette supériorité. Ce n'est pas en me lançant des regards assassins qu'il me vaincra. Il commence déjà à enchainer les mudras… Perte de temps ! Aucune technique ne permet de percer mon armure. Toutefois… Je ne reconnais pas les signes qu'il fait avec ses mains. A quel répertoire élémentaire appartient ce qu'il va me lancer ?

-Yoton, Youkai no Jutsu ! Technique de dissolution monstrueuse !

De quoi ? Depuis quand maîtrise-t-il le Yoton ? Comment peut-il le maîtriser ? Il aurait réussi à combiner les éléments entre eux ? Si c'est ça, il faut reconnaître que sa puissance commence à devenir…un peu trop élevée à mon gout. Je me déplace latéralement pour éviter le jet d'acide. Comme je l'ai pensé, j'esquive sans problème… du moins cette attaque.

-Suiton, Teppo Dama ! Bombes aqueuses !

Et voilà qu'il me crache des boules d'eau dessus. C'est une technique très violente, mais ça ne fait absolument rien à ma protection. Et je sais pertinemment que Mangetsu esst au courant de cet état de fait… Alors, pourquoi insiste-t-il ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis entouré d'eau, et que je ne vois presque rien à cause de la constance de ses attaques. Mais je réussis à entendre sa voix, et je comprends que j'ai fait une erreur.

-Mei, maintenant ! fait Mangetsu.

-Yoton, Sekkaigyo ! Attaque corrosive durcissante !

Encore ? Il y a une autre personne qui maîtrise le Yoton ? Non mais c'est quoi ce binz ? Et, sa technique… Elle m'immobilise. Quand elle touche l'eau, elle se durcit, et je suis trempé… Merde. Je…peux plus… bouger. Complètement immobile, mais pour combien de temps ? Ma force brute commence déjà à faire craquer cette membrane de solidité. Bientôt, je retrouverai ma liberté de mouvement… Quelle bande de crétins ! Ils m'ont clairement sous-estimé. Et ils vont le payer très cher.

Ma vision n'a pas été affectée par cet immobilisme corporel. Et je peux voir le sourire goguenard de Mangetsu. Il croit avoir gagné ou quoi ? Attends un peu que je sorte de cette mini-prison, et tu verras. Je te buterai, toi, puis l'autre épéiste, Jinpachi Munashi, qui… Oh merde. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. J'ai complètement négligé ce type. Quelle erreur ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a provoqué, et qu'ils ont contre-attaqué directement après mon assaut. Pour me le faire oublier. Et je suis complètement coincé.

-Jinpachi ! fait Mangetsu.

-Je sais ! répond la voix de l'interpellé.

Et le voilà qui émerge de terre, avec sa lame à lui. Je le sens mal… Très mal. Il tire son arme vers lui. Et voila qu'à sa suite surgissent des dizaines de parchemins explosifs qui viennent se coller à moi. Je reste cependant calme extérieurement… Mais je fulmine intérieurement, je n'ai fait que marcher dans leur sens durant tout le combat. En même temps, qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je suis né avec le sang chaud, et on m'a bridé trop longtemps pour que je puisse l'empêcher de me faire m'exalter.

Pendant un seconde, rien ne bouge… Puis, c'est le déclenchement. Une explosion, puis une autre, à intervalle de temps si rapprochés que leur son se confonde, et puis, à l'unisson, tous les parchemins explosent. Outre le bruit, et le choc, en lui-même, les dommages que je reçois sont minimes, grâce à cette armure véritablement géniale dont je suis doté, et je suis entouré d'une volute de poussière qui doit les empêcher de voir précisément où je suis, ou ce qu'il reste de moi.

Moi, en revanche, je suis repassé en position de supériorité. Mes ennemis doivent s'attendre à ne retrouver que mes restes fumants… Alors que je suis en pleine forme. Il s'agit maintenant de les surprendre. Mais me transformer en biju maintenant n'est pas la meilleure solution. Autant opter pour une attaque rapide, et surprise pour en finir avec ces fichus ferrailleurs… Puis, prendre la forme de Sanbi afin de massacrer la troupe de ninja qui s'est permis de prendre le luxe d'observer l'affrontement.

Je surgis de la brume à toute vitesse. Et je sprinte vers Mangetsu, celui-ci prends un air de surprise qui sonne atrocement faux. A raison, car quand je veux lui assener un coup, voilà Jinpachi qui s'interpose entre moi et son camarade. Ma paume ouverte rencontre son arme, mais cela ne fait pas plier l'épéiste, au contraire, il saute et me frappe au menton grâce à sa lame, déclenchant une explosion avec un des parchemins qui se trouvent dessus. Vu le nombre d'explosion que je me suis pris aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire quoi que ce soit. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est sa capacité de réaction. A croire qu'il savait que j'allais survivre…

-Tu as perdu, Yagura, fait Mangetsu, en s'avançant vers moi.

-Perce mon armure, avant de la ramener, rétorque-je.

-A ton avis, à quoi ça a servi de te faire exploser ?

Je le regarde, et il me regarde. Pendant ce bref duel de visions, je tâte mon armure… et je ne peux que constater avec amertume qu'il a raison… Elle est craquelée à plusieurs endroits, et a perdu de son épaisseur. Son sourire devient carnassier, il me voit comme une proie maintenant. Il a bien joué, et il en a le droit. Mais ce n'est pas terminé… Je vais me transformer en Sanbi. Je commence à concentrer mon chakra. Ca va être rapide, il ne me faudra que quelques minutes…

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris, Yagura ? fait Mangetsu. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Il coure vers moi, visiblement décidé à m'empêcher d'arriver à mon but. Et il pourrait bien réussir. J'entends derrière moi un pas qui s'éloigne… Ce doit être Jinpachi. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas lui aussi à m'arrêter ? Est-ce que par hasard… Mangetsu aurait une technique suffisamment puissante pour obliger ses compagnons d'armes à s'éloigner pour ne pas être touché par une attaque dévastatrice ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me prépare à encaisser, interrompant par la même occasion mon rituel de transformation. L'intérêt de transformer ma dépouille en démon m'apparaissant assez inutile, je suis contraint de me mettre sur la défensive. L'épéiste tient Hiramekarei entre ses mains… Et arrivé à cinq mètres de moi, il la lève au ciel.

-Hiramekarei, Kaimetsu ! (2)

Du ciel commence à tomber la pluie… D'une eau chargée de son chakra. Les gouttes me tombent dessus, lourdes comme du plomb. Mais, ce n'est qu'une partie de sa technique. La pluie n'est là que pour attirer mon attention. Il abat sur moi Hiramekarei, qui, suintant de chakra, a au moins quintuplé son poids… Le choc fissure un peu plus mon armure, et soudainement, tout cesse, le chakra autour de Hiramekarei, et la pluie. Je me recule instinctivement, occupé par un très mauvais pressentiment.

Au dessus de moi crépite une énergie que je ne connais que trop bien. Une sorte de boule de chakra pur me survole. Mon regard passe d'elle à Mangetsu. Une dernière fois, nos regards se croisent, et je sais qu'il voit dans mes yeux ce que j'ai vu dans ceux de Ringo un peu plus tôt. Je vois encore ce sourire avec ces dents en pointe, et je ne peux rien faire pour le briser. L'épéiste lâche Hiramekarei… Alors, la boule de chakra descend, et s'écrase sur moi, balayant toutes mes protections. Je sens une douleur terrible irradiée de mon corps. On m'écorcherait vif et on me recouvrerait de sel que je ne souffrirai pas plus. Je tombe à genoux, puis face contre terre… Je ne suis pas encore mort… Mais…tout… de…vient… noir…

…

…

NON ! Je refuse de me laisser faire. Luttant contre l'inconscience, je me tiens solidement debout. Et je commence enfin ma transformation. Mes adversaires ont joué leur dernière carte… Il est plus que temps que je devienne… INVINCIBLE.

Je sens le chakra de Sanbi s'intensifier et se répandre en moi très rapidement. Mon aura grandit de manière démesurée… Et moi, je ressens pleinement le pouvoir du biju. Sensation de puissance inouïe que de ne plus être dans ma frêle enveloppe humaine, mais bien dans celle d'une créature géante capable de détruire une cité entière… C'est d'ailleurs ce que je commence à faire.

Mes bras de bijus, d'une longueur de vingt mètres pour une largeur de dix, balaient les bâtiments, s'abattant sur les shinobis, complètement désorganisés. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que j'ai le temps de me transformer… Mais, finalement, j'ai réussi, et ils vont payer très cher ce manque de prudence certain. Je vais tous les tuer, les anéantir, les écrabouiller. Je dévaste tout, sans me préoccuper de viser quoi que ce soit. Je sens très peu de résistance de ce que j'écrase. La fragilité de leur os ne leur permet pas une grande résistance, et j'entends avec délice les hurlements de douleur.

Puis, alors que je massacre dans la bonne humeur, j'entends un ricanement. Pas celui d'un épéiste de Kiri, les deux présents n'ont pour l'instant pas la moindre raison de rire, mais d'un autre, qui est situé en hauteur, et plus précisément, de mon château de Kage. Je tourne l'énorme tête de Sanbi qui est la mienne dans cette direction, et voit un homme masqué. Je reconnais sa silhouette… Et je frémis. C'est l'homme que j'ai croisé… Cet individu aux yeux rouges et terrifiants se tient debout et ricane en me fixant. Je veux l'attraper… Mais je vois, dans l'orifice de son masque, cet œil rouge qui est en train de se fermer… Qui se ferme petit à petit… En même temps que moi, je perds mes forces. Et dans une explosion de lumière verte… Je disparais.

…

…

Je me réveille, sous ma forme humaine… Comment ? Je suis sous ma forme humaine ? Et pourquoi suis-je dans une grande salle blanche et vide ? On m'a capturé ? Oui, ça d'accord, mais on m'a mis où ? QU'ON ME LAISSE SORTIR D'ICI… Euh… Calmons-nous. Je suis seul, il n'y a personne et le dernier souvenir que j'ai est d'avoir reçu en pleine figure la technique de cette enflure de Mangetsu, puis d'avoir déchainé ma colère contre mes citoyens récalcitrants à mon adoration.

J'ai…mal. Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on me retire quelque chose du corps… Hm, je me sens seul. C'est ça… Je me sens seul. Mais, je ne suis pas sensé l'être. Où est Sanbi ? Je ne sens plus sa présence… En fait, si. Mais je n'arrive plus à le voir ni à l'entendre… Attends, je sais. J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part. Etre dans une salle blanche, ne plus sentir le biju, et être dans un état de malaise constant… Mais oui. Je sais où je suis… En plein milieu du rituel d'extraction du biju… Hm, non. Je n'ai pas perdu… Il y a eu un problème. Non… Le sceau… Il aurait cédé ? Pourquoi ? Ce type aux yeux rouges… aurait-il un lien avec ceci ? En tout cas, je sais que ce qui m'attends… C'est la mort.

…

Je vais mourir ? C'est ça qui m'attend ? H…Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… C'est grandiose… GRANDIOSE. Quel magnifique affrontement c'était ! Tout à fait digne de moi. Mourir… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est mourir quand on a fait ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai marqué de mon sceau indélébile l'Histoire. On se souviendra de moi, et non pas en jinchuriki martyrisé, mais en une personne tout simplement monstrueuse. Heureusement que j'ai écrit mon « histoire », qu'on puisse avoir ma version des choses.

J'ai tué trois épéistes, et deux ont fui. Il n'en reste plus à Kiri que deux, les deux connards qui m'ont survécu dans l'affrontement, sur les sept qu'ils étaient à l'origine. J'ai porté un coup fatal à cette… caste indigne. Eux aussi ne vont pas m'oublier facilement. Hun, hun, que c'est beau de s'en aller après avoir rempli du mieux que je pouvais cette vie. Et, en plus, je sens que Sanbi va pouvoir bénéficier d'une remise de peine. Je ne crois pas qu'on prenne le risque de créer un nouveau « Yagura »… Alors, deux options : Soit, on libère Sanbi, soit on libère Sanbi. Les deux sont très sympathiques à mes oreilles. Que Kiri s'affaiblisse, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Ceux qui se sont rebellés contre moi se doivent de faire pénitence en vivant des temps difficiles.

Personnellement, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait… RIEN DE RIEN… Je ne regrette rien. Et… Mais qu'est-ce qui apparait dans cette étendue blanche… C'est… Moi ? Celui que je fus ? Ah, quelle force, quelle prestance. Je regrette encore moins de partir maintenant, après tout, je me suis élevé aussi haut que je pouvais le souhaiter. Quel intérêt de vivre quand on a plus rien à gagner ou à vouloir ? Si c'est ici que s'achève mon histoire, je suis heureux de m'arracher à ce monde qui m'aura causé bien des tourments. Je m'en vais rejoindre ceux que j'ai fait périr, et ceux qui ont péri à mes cotés.

Je m'en vais plus loin que les mers de Kiri, et plus haut que les montagnes d'Iwa… C'est ainsi que je tire ma révérence, car il est temps de tirer le rideau sur cette existence aussi courte que magnifique. J'aurais changé définitivement mon village. Je suis satisfait… Très satisfait…

Mais déjà ma vue se trouble. Je regarde mes mains, mais ne les voit plus. Est-ce le destin de chaque jinchuriki de finir ainsi ? Je ne sais, mais je suis sans doute un des seuls ravi de m'en aller après avoir accompli mon but, plutôt que d'être ravi de partir pour échapper à la souffrance… J'ai inversé les rôles. J'ai fait souffrir mes semblables comme souffrent les jinchurikis.

Aucun regret, aucune peur… Je ne vois dorénavant plus rien, et je sens le froid m'envahir… Je souris… Du moins, je le crois, car je ne ressens même plus la sensation qu'est celle de bouger un muscle. Mon regard tourné vers l'éternel, je commence ma marche, qui ne finira que quand mon âme aura atteint les portes d'un monde meilleur, où l'on ne parlera ni de shinobis, ni de biju, ni de rien de ce qui préoccupe les vivants.

Je pars heureux… Je pars apaisé… Je m'en vais, libéré de mes peurs, et de mes vices… Je m'en vais, libéré de ces deux yeux rouges qui hantaient mes rêves….

_  
>(1) Gekiha : écrasement.<br>(2) Kaimetsu : destruction totale.


End file.
